


【羊凡】拥抱时才拥有（PWP）

by bazihypoxia



Category: Super-Vocal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazihypoxia/pseuds/bazihypoxia
Relationships: 羊凡/小凡高
Kudos: 4





	【羊凡】拥抱时才拥有（PWP）

黄子弘凡单性转⚠️注意避雷

妹妹只刚十八。

她那么活泼，对每一样新鲜事物都是充满好奇的。但她涉世不深，为人处事经验都甚少。在外求学，父母不在身边，难免对我这个从小陪她一起长大的哥哥展现出异常的依赖。

时隔六年，她又一次回到我的身边。我不再去过问她家庭的变故，欣然接受黄父黄母的托付，把我聒噪又乖顺的妹妹接回家。她对我从不设防，六年前是，现在也是。我看着漂亮的妹妹站在我的衣柜前翻找，披着一件堪堪掠过臀线的浴巾，未着寸缕。

“那个....高杨哥哥，你家有我能穿的内裤吗？”

我装作很苦恼的样子，陪她在衣柜前思索了一番，然后非常遗憾地摇摇头。

“你太久没来这里住了，之前的衣物都寄回去给你了。你先穿件衣服将就将就，等会儿我们一起下去买。”

她真的是个很鲜活的孩子，面部表情非常丰富。我看着她嘴角向下兀自挤眉弄眼了一番，然后叹了口气，要我转过身去。 

“那好吧，我要换衣服了，哥哥先转过去。不许偷看哦！”

我乖乖照做，却不知浴室的玻璃门将一切旖旎的景色映入我眼中。

小朋友真的长大了。妹妹很高，身无二两肉，短发湿答答地披在肩上，留下来的水珠翻滚过精致的锁骨，柔软的胸脯。她曾经真的一马平川——我合理猜测妹妹的第一次发育是在十四岁之后。那些水痕划过她拥有流畅线条的腹部，没入腿间。被蒙上一层颜色的反射镜像看着并不真切。

我食言了。像所有服从于肉欲支配的俗世之人。妹妹轻轻的“啊”了一声，她身上的肤色比我想象中要更加健康，并不是千篇一律的惨白，而是富有生命力的小麦色，我似乎能看到她还在这个年纪蓬勃生长着。

“怎么了，高杨哥哥？”  
她有点慌乱地躲在衣柜门后面，探出一个头问我。我突然找不出合理的措辞，只是站着盯着她，半晌才轻轻开口。

“我的衣服 ...你可能不太穿的了。”  
“那我要在家里裸奔吗？”

我看到她修长的指节扣住衣柜门，凑近她，左手扣上她的后脑勺，却没有下一步动作。出乎意料的，反倒是她先入为主， 呼吸颤抖着亲了一下我的侧脸。  
妹妹再不敢下一步动作，任由我把她打横抱到床上。脸从脖颈红到耳朵尖儿，手指不安地绞在一起。

“你害怕吗？”我问她。  
她摇摇头，甚至伸出双臂抱住了我。

“高杨哥哥。”  
“嗯。”

我答应她。引着她的手放到我涨到发疼的身下。她红着脸没有缩回手，我捧住她的脸，与她交换一个真正的亲吻，带着爱欲的，黏糊糊的亲吻。她被我亲的上气不接下气，晶莹的液体从嘴角溢出。我伸出手指帮她擦掉，然后到床头的抽屉里去摸索润滑剂。

小朋友有点不开心了。支支吾吾半天也说不出个所以然来，揽着我的脖子讨一个甜甜的吻。等我把半管子润滑挤到手上，才闷闷地冒出几个字。  
“你...经常..”  
我突然明白她在别扭什么。抓住她的手，十个指头一一吻过去，然后把刚扔进垃圾桶的外包装指给她看——-喏，你是第一个。

她情绪转变的很快，马上又恢复刚刚的活跃状态，放松了身子让我的第一个指节能够顺畅地进入。我引着她放松，在她柔软丰腴的胸脯上留下一点带着私心的痕迹。偏暗色的皮肤看着并不明显，自己也舍不得用力，妹妹看着红痕一点点变淡，用手指戳一戳示意我再来一个。我认命地覆上去叼起那块皮肤吮吸，下面终于可以成功容纳一根手指进出。我缓缓抽送着，妹妹只是从喉咙里闷出几声难耐的呻吟。

她有点儿太着急了，上手拉下我的裤链，急吼吼的活像一团火，要拉着我共焚。我怕她受伤，没说什么，只是加快了扩张的速度。我同她渴望我一般渴望她，渴望进入她，占有她。

妹妹是学美声的，一把好嗓子叫的动听又嘹亮。我打趣她在叫床方面无师自通，她娇嗔地瞥我一眼，还颇有当年被我逼着写作业的架势。

我占有她，她也容纳我。妹妹像一捧水，而我要溺死在里面。她打小就怕疼，果真被我欺负出了眼泪。我凑上去一颗颗舔掉。她还是一如既往的话多且密，以频率极高的语速告诉我她有多疼，胡乱蹬着脚示威。我往里一记深顶，她便失了声，只余下软绵绵的呜咽。

她伏在我的肩头好好喘了几口气。

我回想起我们第一次见面，她还那么小，只能抱住我的大腿撒娇。

——————————-fin——————————


End file.
